


Parents and Children

by eerian_sadow



Series: Species Imperative [9]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Meta, Other, gestalt, right of passage, ritual scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, hatchlings must grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents and Children

First Aid smiled as he ran a gentle hand over the recharging hatchling’s head. He wouldn’t be able to call Charger that for much longer, not with the rapid rate of mineral absorption and protoform reconstruction his self-repair systems were doing. He was growing at an accelerated rate, one which would put him into his adult form very soon. The hatchling would never be a large mech--certainly no taller than his chosen guardian--but he would be fast and strong, with a sharp processor and the ability to adapt to a changing environment very quickly.

Charger was not even an adult yet, and already First Aid knew he would be well suited for the war. It was enough to make him despair.

“He’ll be fine.” Hot Spot’s voice wrapped around him comfortingly, followed by his team leader’s strong arms. “He has the best guardian and mentor any bot could ask for. He’ll be amazing.”

“I can’t teach him what he needs,” the medic said softly. “I can’t teach him to fight or fire a plasma cannon or--”

“We can teach him those things.” Hot Spot squeezed gently. “Blades and Streetwise and I can teach him to be a warrior. You taught him something more important than that.”

“I haven’t taught him anything useful.”

“You’ve taught him so much more than you know.” The gestalt leader rested his head against his brother’s, a gesture that rarely failed to comfort the smaller mech. “You’ve taught him caring and compassion, and to see us all as more than just war machines. And you’ve taught him to love, and that’s the most important skill of all.”

The medic made a thoughtful sound.

“He didn’t need you to teach him to be a warrior, Aid. He needed you to teach him to be a Cybertronian. And you’ve done a great job of that.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

In a few moments, Ultra Magnus would be calling them into the medbay. First Aid did his best not to fidget with nervousness. Next to him, Charger stood tall and practically vibrated with excitement. 

The medic couldn’t say he blamed his charge a bit; a mech’s naming ceremony was one of the most important moments of his existence.

“What was your naming ceremony like?” the young mech asked.

“It was a very large affair,” First Aid replied. “We were all named at once and the naming of a gestalt was an event to be celebrated by an entire city. We were named in front of as many mechs as could be crowded into the main hall of the Celestial Temple and the Prime himself conducted our ceremony. It was overwhelming, to be completely honest.”

“Who will be at my ceremony?” Now there was a hint of nervousness in Charger’s voice.

“Ultra Magnus, who will perform your ceremony. Myself and my brothers, of course. And Overhaul, who will apply your designation glyphs and Auto brand.” The older mech gave the younger a comforting hug. “Perhaps one or two of Blaster’s symbiotes, as well. As much as you deserve one, we don’t have the resources for a large affair.”

Charger sagged against his mentor with relief. “Oh good. I don’t think I would want more people than that.”  
First Aid couldn’t help his chuckle. “I would have been much happier with a small ceremony myself. In the end, though, it only matters that the people you care about are there to see you take your first step into the life you chose for yourself.”

Charger put his arms around the medic and hugged him tightly. “Then everyone that matters is already here.”

“Oh, Charger.” The medic felt his spark pulse with love for his charge as he hugged the young mech just as tightly. He wondered if every guardian-mentor felt this mix of excitement, fear and pure love as their charges left their care and entered the adult world. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I’ll make you even prouder,” the young mech promised as he pulled away from his mentor. “Just wait til I actually _do_ something.”

First Aid smiled at Charger. “I know you will. You will make us all proud.”

Charger beamed, but any reply he would have made was interrupted by the medbay door opening.

“Ultra Magnus is ready to begin the ceremony,” Metroplex informed them. “You may enter when you are ready.”

“I’m ready.” The young mech gave First Aid another bright smile, before turning to walk through the door.

The medic followed, still a bit nervous about performing this final official duty as hatchling guardian-mentor. He knew there would still be times that Charger would come to him for advice or support in the future, but from this moment on the young mech would be expected to stand for himself—without the protection of the mech who had taught him and helped him grow. For a moment, the medic wished that Charger hadn’t grown so very quickly so that they could have just a bit longer together.

They crossed the room to the medical berth where Ultra Magnus and Overhaul were waiting. The other Protectobots were standing nearby, arranged so they could all view the proceedings. Rewind was settled onto Groove’s shoulder, watching everything with an attentiveness that indicated he was recording everything.

Charger stopped at the side of the berth and looked up at the base commander, meeting the large mech’s optics boldly. “Ultra Magnus, I have come to claim my proper designation.”

It wasn’t the traditional opening for the ceremony, but Charger had always done things his own way. First Aid had expected something like this, despite the fact that they had rehearsed the traditional ceremony several times. Ultra Magnus was visibly surprised by the departure from tradition, but he adapted without too much pause.

“And has your guardian released you from his care, so that you may claim your designation?”

“He has.” The young mech stood a bit more proudly. “He has also escorted me, to show that he approves of and honors my choice.”

“Very well.” The faintest flicker of a smile lit Ultra Magnus’ serious features. “Turn and claim your proper designation before the assembled.”

First Aid felt pride and affection flare in his spark as Charger turned toward the medic's brothers. The other Protectobots had been as instrumental in raising the young mech as he had—many times he would have lost his way with his charge if not for his brother’s faith, support and reassurance—and they looked as proud of Charger at this moment as he was.

The young mech smiled at them. “My designation is Windcharger.”

Amusement and approval filtered to First Aid through the gestalt bond. It was a fitting choice, as Charger had never grown out of his headlong rushes into anything he wanted to see, know or experience. And his upgrades had resulted in a great deal of speed when he went on his various adventures. The designation fit, as well as First Aid had fit the medic so many vorns ago.

“If that is truly your choice,” Ultra Magnus said, returning everyone’s attention to the actual ceremony, “Be seated so that your designation may be inscribed for all to know.”

Windcharger nodded and climbed up onto the medical berth. Overhaul stepped up next to him, etching tool in hand. 

“I’m ready,” the small mech said, looking toward First Aid. 

First Aid nodded slightly as he watched the elder medic lower the tool to his former charge’s cranial plating. To Windcharger’s credit, the young mech didn’t flinch when the etching tool made its first cut into his plating, though he did whimper a bit. The Protectobot ached with the desire to reach out and take his charge’s hand, to offer comfort as he endured the pain but he refrained; the etching was a much a test of his ability to let go as it was Windcharger’s ability to stand on his own.

When Overhaul was finished etching the glyph, he set the tool aside and picked up a small vial of gold dust. With careful fingers, the old medic rubbed the powder into the glyph and then sealed it with a light weight polymer. The polymer would encourage Windcharger’s self repair to recognize the gold as part of his plating rather than material to be used for construction, and the glyph would always stand out against the silvery color of his protoform as a result. 

After the glyph was coated with the polymer, Ultra Magnus spoke again. “Now, you must make the first of many difficult choices in your existence, Windcharger. Will you go and take your chances in the world outside Metroplex’s walls or will you stay and take your place as an Autobot?”

“I want to stay, sir.” Windcharger didn’t hesitate in his reply. “I want to be a Protectobot.”

First Aid’s spark swelled with pride and love at his former charge’s words.

“I know I can’t be part of the gestalt,” the young mech continued, “But I can be part of the team, and help ensure the safety of others.”

Magnus made a thoughtful sound, before looking over at the Protectobot team leader. “Hot Spot? “

“He’s always been one of us,” Hot Spot replied with a fond smile at the young mech. “Ever since the day we brought him home.”

The base commander nodded solemnly. “Then I shall grant your request. As of today, Windcharger is assigned to the Protectobots, under Hot Spot’s command. Welcome to the Autobots, Windcharger.”

“Thank you, sir.” Windcharger’s smile was joyous.

“If I may?” First Aid stepped up and took the etching tool off of Overhaul’s stand. “Where shall we place your Autobrand?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“I told you he’d be all right,” Hot Spot said, nudging his brother gently on the shoulder.

First Aid smiled as he looked over at the remaining Protectobots, recharging in a tangled mess on the floor of their quarters. Windcharger was supporting Groove so that his damaged neck struts wouldn’t be jostled and re-injured during the cycle, and the others were draped across the injured mech protectively.

And without Windcharger’s presence in the battle, Groove would not have come back with them today.

“He is doing well. I was afraid that my passive nature would declaw him, but that doesn’t seem to have been the case at all.”

“No, it really isn’t. You taught him well.” The gestalt leader put an arm around his smallest brother and turned him away from the recharging mechs. “Now, come on. Don’t think I haven’t seen how you short your mineral rations to make sure we have enough. That’s one habit I _don’t_ want him to pick up from you.”


End file.
